


And Then There Was Three

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Animal Cruelty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron saves a puppy but how will Robert feel about the unexpected house guest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Was Three

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Aaron sees this cute little dog and buys him because he would be destroyed within the next day. Robert comes home to kiss Aaron but hears a bark, Robert asked about the dog, he hates dog, and Aaron said do you believe he followed me home? Eventually the dog stays after Robert falls for the dog
> 
> Okay so I got a little carried away and its a lot longer than I intended with a heap of dialogue but I kinda like it so.....
> 
> Enjoy <3

  
Aaron wasn't particularly paying attention to the road ahead of him having driven the same stretch every day for the past few years, instead his eyes wandered over the farmland that surrounded Emmerdale, that was until his attention was brought back when a blur of black ran out in front of him causing him to slam on the brakes, swerving to avoid hitting whatever the hell it was.

As his breathing returned to normal he clicked his seatbelt off and climbed out of the pickup, his eyes searching the grass verge for whatever animal he’d narrowly missed. It took a few seconds before the whimpering registered over the pounding of his heart, the adrenaline from the near accident still coursing through his veins. He located the noise and the small black puppy that went with it, hidden in a crevice of a stone wall surrounding the fields. He’d spent enough time around dogs when he lived with Paddy to know not to rush in and scare it. He crouched down at the side of the road to get a better look at the petrified animal. Aaron could see that it was shaken, a bit like him, the shock of the near collision taking its toll on the both of them. From this position as he drew a little closer he realised that it was a she, he mind automatically picturing his German Shepherd Clyde when he saw the shape of her muzzle. She was so timid it took a while for her to come to him. He had to use his half eaten lunch in the end just to coax her out of her hiding place. But her fear was greater than her hunger and every time she got near him and he thought he'd got her, something would startle her, a squawk from a bird in the nearby trees, even the fabric of his jacket rubbing together and he'd have to start all over again. He took off his jacket and laid it next to her letting her sniff it to get used to his scent, living with Paddy had its perks over the years. Finally after an hour by the side of the road he managed to get hold of her feeling sick to his stomach when he could see and feel every rib through her matted coat. With tears in his eyes he carried her to his car and that's when he heard them, the gruff voices calling out, searching. 

His tears of sadness soon turned into tears of rage as he watched the pair approach him.

“Mate what ya playing at? That mutt’s ours,” the gangly lad exclaimed.

“I'm not ya mate,” Aaron seethed through gritted teeth at the low life's in front of him.

He instinctively knew, just by looking at them, that they were the ones responsible for the state of the small defenceless puppy in his car and there was no way he’d let them take her. 

“Give her back,” the other lad yelled.

“I don't think so,” Aaron said quietly in an attempt to stay calm but it wasn't working, his fists were already clenched and he knew if he didn't get away from them he'd end up hurting one if not both of them.

“Me Dads gonna kill us, come on just give her back.”

“So you can do what, starve her some more the poor things terrified,” Aaron raged. 

He had to get out of there before his anger took hold of him.

“Out of my way now,” he yelled at the younger lad.

“Give her back.”

But the taller lad had a bit more sense and could see the tension across Aarons shoulders.

“Just leave it,” he said, pulling his friend out of Aarons way. 

With a sneer Aaron pushed past them both and stomped around to the driver’s side door. As he climbed in he knew that Robert would probably kill him for bringing the dog home but right now that was the least of his worries. These people, these monsters were going to kill this poor creature eventually due to neglect or worse and he wasn't about to let that happen.  
So without a second thought he gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white and started the engine revving it in warning as he watched the lads scarper. It took all his energy not to turn around and batter the pair of them but as he looked over at small weak frame in the seat next to him all that tension slipped away and as he continued driving he mumbled softly,

“It's gonna be alright I got you now.”

He called Paddy from the car telling him what he'd done knowing he would understand. Paddy had said to bring her straight over so he could check her out, make sure everything was okay so that's where he was headed as he drove back into Emmerdale. He pulled into the driveway at Smithy Cottage and walked around to the passenger side to be greeted by a whimper as he opened the door. It took a while for her to let him touch her again but eventually he managed to pick her up. He cradled her in his arms and carried her into the surgery calling Paddy as he did,

“Paddy!”

“In here,” Paddy called from inside the surgery.

Aaron carefully placed the animal on the sliver slab in the surgery while Paddy set to work.

“Let’s have a look,” Paddy said softly in the direction of the shaking dog. 

As he checked her out, she was in pretty bad shape, malnourished, a wave of sadness washed over him at what some people were capable of. 

“Where did you find her?” he asked Aaron, wondering if he should escalate the incident. 

“Up by Butlers, some kids came looking after a while, I could have killed them Paddy,” Aaron paced his fists clenching once again as he thought about their smug faces. 

“But you didn't,” Paddy gave him a small smile, a hand on his shoulder letting him know how proud he was. 

It wasn't long ago that had Aaron come across the same situation the dog wouldn't have been the only one with injuries. He'd calmed down a lot over the past year and Paddy knew a lot of that had to do with the fact Robert had come into his life. Paddy hadn’t know what to think about Robert when he'd first met him, but seeing Aaron thrive was all that mattered to him and if Robert was the person to do that then so be it. 

Aaron stayed with Paddy for the rest of the afternoon, not wanting to leave her alone again. 

“Aaron,” Paddy said sadly after checking over her.

“What is it Paddy?”

“Nothing,” Paddy wasn’t sure Aaron could handle what he’d found.

“Paddy!”

“A lump, here, on her leg, can you feel it?” 

Aaron ran a hand over her paw where Paddy indicated and although it was small he could feel something.

“What is it?”

“Probably…she’s probably been hit with something.” 

“I’m gonna kill them,” Aaron hissed his fists clenching with the need to lash out. 

“Aaron,” Paddy exclaimed, he knew how hot headed Aaron could be and tried to reassure him,

“She’s the only thing that matters now, and look, she’s fine.”

“What about that?” Aaron asked indicating her leg, brushing the angry tears from his eyes.

“A little operation and she’ll be good as knew, wont ya girl,” Paddy cooed earning him a small bark.

The difference in her after just a few hours in their care was incredible, yes she was still timid but after a check-up, a bath which didn't go down well meaning Aaron too was in need of a wash, and a good meal she was looking much healthier.

“It's gonna be hard Aaron,” Paddy warned when he asked if he could take her home. 

“I know but look at her…” Aaron gushed.

And even Paddy had to admit she'd taken to Aaron, he'd even had to ask him to calm her down when he was performing his examination. 

“What will Robert say?” Paddy asked cautiously.

Robert! In the hype of the afternoon he'd completely forgotten about his boyfriend’s hatred of animals, dogs especially.

“Erm, I'll think of something.”

“You’ll need to bring her back in a few days for vaccinations and such,” Paddy informed him.

So his mind made up he borrowed the things he'd need for now off Paddy with a promise to pay him back, a lead, a food bowl that sort of thing. He didn't want to let her go so he left the pickup at Paddys and carried her the short distance to her new home.

*

Robert had had a terrible day at work, one meeting after another none of them ending the way he'd planned and as he pushed open the door all he wanted was a nice cold beer and to snuggle on the sofa with his boyfriend.

Aaron was stood in the kitchen, his back to the door when Robert walked in. 

“Where’s the truck?” Robert asked in greeting, noticing it hadn’t been outside when he’d come in.

“You’re home,” Aaron panicked scanning the room satisfied he'd left no trace as Robert dropped his bag and jacket on the table. 

Robert reached out and pulled Aaron back into him, burying his face into Aarons neck and inhaling only it wasn't just the normal grease and motor oil he could smell there was something else. He wracked his brain trying to place the scent, something that resembled wet dog but he pushed the thought out of his head, walking to the fridge to pulling out a beer offering Aaron one in the process. 

“How was your day?” Aaron asked nervously.

“Shit,” Robert replied honestly taking a swig from his bottle before wrapping his arms around Aaron again to place a kiss into his hair, the familiar odour invading his senses once again. 

“Aaron what's that smell?” he asked when he still couldn't place it. 

But before Aaron could answer Robert heard the yap and spun round to find a two big brown eyes staring back at him. 

“What the hell Aaron?” Robert yelled.

“Would you believe me if I said she followed me home?” but even as he said it Aaron knew Robert would see right through him, they could never lie to each other. 

“We talked about this Aaron.” 

“I know but…..”

“No buts Aaron you’re gonna have to take it back.”

“What no Robert please,” Aaron begged,

“They were gonna kill her.”

“I don't care,” Robert seethed through gritted teeth and he didn't care not until he saw the broken look on Aarons face, he was about to give in when he felt the cold wetness on the back of his hand. 

“Aarrgghhh,” Robert shrieked jumping back from the beast his cry causing the animal to cower back towards Aaron, whimpering as it went. 

“Robert you’re scaring her,” Aaron cried bending down to stroke her now soft coat. 

From his position on the floor Aaron looked up at Robert with pleading eyes, 

“I thought we could call her Lassie.”

“What after the dog of the TV?” Robert scoffed, why was he even entertaining the idea?

“Okay maybe not.”

Aaron licked his lips trying to think about of another name.

“How about Bonnie?” Aaron asked softy spending the afternoon with Paddy in the surgery had got him thinking about how she would have made a great companion for Clyde, the German Shepherd he'd had a few years back. Bonnie and Clyde a dynamic duo, in Aarons eyes at least.

“Don't name it Aaron we aren't keeping her,” Robert saw the hurt then the anger pass across Aarons face. 

“This is my house too Robert and besides where else is she gonna go?” 

“I don't know Aaron and I don't care just get rid of it okay,” Robert yelled before storming past the pair of them and up the stairs. 

Aarons hand never left Bonnies coat, talking to her in soothed tones trying to calm her from Roberts outburst.

“He didn't mean it,” he whispered.

“We will get him to come around eventually you'll see.” 

Bonnie, it suited her, looked up at him with the big brown eyes and gave a small yip like she was agreeing with him, the sound making him smile. He stood up briefly contemplating the idea of going to talk to Robert but thought he better let him cool off; instead he headed for the living room to stretch out on the sofa and after some coaxing Bonnie joined him, burying her nose in the crook of his arm. 

Robert slammed the door to their bedroom shut emphasising his point before he flopped back onto the bed pinching the bridge of his nose. How could Aaron do this to him, he knew how much he hated dogs, or to put it correctly how much dogs hated him. He groaned as his eyes opened an hour later to find himself still dressed and Aarons side of the bed empty. He must have fallen straight to sleep after storming upstairs his stomach growling in confirmation. He sighed as he thought about what he would find when he eventually ventured back down the stairs. 

He slowly opened the living room door and his heart melted a little at the scene before him even though he wished it was him snuggled up with Aaron and not the dog, because laid out on the sofa was Aaron, snoring softly, with a black mound of fur curled up by his side. He looked so peaceful, they both did, laid sprawled out, he wanted to join them but he didn’t have the heart to wake them so he gently took the blanket from the back of the sofa and spread it over them. As he did Bonnie raised her head slightly, funny how the name stuck so quickly even when he’d told Aaron they couldn’t keep her but she looked like a Bonnie and he had to call her something, she whimpered slightly as the blanket fell on her and he let himself wonder what sort of horrors she had endured in her short life before he shook his head dismissing any emotion for her but even he wasn’t that callous and he smiled down at her, 

“Shh let's let him sleep okay.”

He thought about going back to bed but didn’t want to not without Aaron, so after fixing himself something to eat he grabbed the spare blanket from under the stairs and curled up in the armchair watching Aarons chest rhythmically rise and fall. After a while Bonnie jumped down from the sofa and made her way towards him her nose in the air, most likely sniffing the remains of his chicken sandwich. He knew he shouldn’t, but the fact that she had chosen to come to him melted away some of his frostiness towards her and he placed his plate on the floor in front of her. After scoffing down the leftovers she just looked at him, wagging her tail.

“You’re not so bad are ya?” he said reaching out gingerly the gesture strange for the both of them.

She seemed to like his touch though and leant into his hand as his tickled under her chin. He sat back in the armchair and watched as she built up the jump he could tell what was coming with the several false starts she had attempted. Soon she was up and on his lap, he tried to shuh her away but she was circling his lap looking for the best place to settle so he just gave in and let her, his hand coming down to stroke her absentmindedly, his fingers getting lost in her soft coat as he too got comfortable and before he knew it he was dozing off, Bonnie curled up on his lap. What he didn’t know was Aaron had woken and seen him with Bonnie. He knew if Robert got to know her he would fall for her just like Aaron had. Aaron thought about getting up, he should really take Robert to bed but just like Robert had done with Aaron, he decided he looked comfy so he snuggled back into the sofa and closed his eyes with a smile, content in the knowledge he’d won, or so he thought.

*

Robert awoke to bright light and had to think for a moment where on earth he was. The warmth in his lap brought him back to reality as he looked down to find Bonnie still curled up and Aaron still snoring gently opposite him stretched out on the sofa. His hand moved to the back of his neck in an attempt to rub away some of the stiffness for sleeping upright all night. He froze as Bonnie began to stir, yapping softly causing Robert to get uncomfortable. He wanted to push her off, to get away from her before she woke Aaron up but he didn’t know how. He began to push himself up with his hands on the arms of the chair, hoping gravity would work its magic and she would get off him but when that didn’t seem to be working the only thing left to do was pick her up, the thought alone scared him, what if he hurt her, what if she hurt him. How did he hold her, where would he put his hands? All these questions flew through his mind and he cursed Aaron for still sleeping when he needed him. He gently placed his hands under her body, she was so skinny he could feel her ribs and he couldn’t help the sob that escaped his chest which he managed to cover with a cough just in case Aaron had heard him, he’d never win the argument if Aaron thought he cared. He carefully picked her up and turned around to place her back on the chair, once again cursing Aaron because now he’d have to have the upholstery cleaned seen as though it was covered in black dog hair. She watched with those big eyes as he headed back upstairs for a shower, he needed to wash away the dog smell form his skin. Even though she had spent the night curled up with him he still didn’t want her to stay. Aaron and he could only just look after themselves, how were they supposed to look after Bonnie when she had obviously been through some kind of trauma judging by her general appearance and her initial reaction to him last night which was partly his fault but still. As he stepped out the shower his mind was made up, no matter how cute she was she had to go. 

“Morning,” Robert said as he placed the mug on the coffee table a little too loudly, startling Aaron awake.

Aaron groaned wiping the sleep from his eyes and glanced up at Robert, already dressed in his suit, the stern look back on his face, the opposite of the Robert he’d seen last night as he dozed off in the armchair.

“Thanks,” he offered indicating the tea.

“You can thank me by getting rid of her,” Robert practically snarled, the only way he knew how to act without shoeing that he cared. 

“Rob!” Aaron cried.

“She can’t stay Aaron.”

“But…”

“Aaron please.”

“Look she likes you,” Aaron pleaded when he noticed Bonnie sniffing around Roberts feet.

“Aaron.”

“Fine I’ll talk to Paddy.” Aaron grumbled just to stop another argument. 

They both knew he was lying, but Robert let it go for now.

“See ya later,” Robert grumbled back, his lips barely touching Aarons as he said goodbye. 

*

Robert wasn't surprised when Bonnie came bounding up to him as he walked in the door, in fact he even managed a small smile as he pet the top of her head before he saw Aarons feet and stood up clearing his throat not ready to admit he may have been wrong about her just yet. 

“I see she's still here,” he said clearly stating the obvious as Bonnie began to bark softly up at him trying to get his attention again.

“Paddy’s looking into it okay,” he lied,

“Until than she stays.”

“If she must,” Robert huffed, making a mental note to check with Paddy not entirely trusting Aaron making his way into the kitchen. 

Robert tried his best to ignore Bonnie as he prepared tea for him and Aaron but it proving to be an impossible task as she refused to get out from under his feet. After the fourth time of nearly tripping over her he yelled to Aaron,

“Oi come get her before I kick her will ya.” 

“Bonnie, here girl,” Aaron whistled trying to pull her attention from Robert.

“She likes you.”

“No she likes the food,” Robert corrected.

Aaron huffed.

“Come on Bonnie let’s leave grumpy Daddy alone shall we,” Aaron said quietly to Bonnie was tried to coax her out of the kitchen.

Robert spun around to face Aaron his face drained of all colour, 

“What did you just…..”

“Well its right innit?” Aaron shrugged. 

“No, not when she isn’t staying,” Robert said running a hand over his face in earnest and if Aaron wasn’t mistaken there had been a hint of sadness in his voice. 

“Go on, out the pair of you or no one will be eating tonight,” Robert complained, shooing them out of the kitchen and closing the door before turning around and leaving back against it running his hands over his face again, he tried to fight it but in the end he couldn’t stop the smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth at Aarons word. 

He shook his head almost immediately, dislodging the thought that they could actually do this, bring a living thing into their home and care for it, together, like, like parents. 

Twenty minutes later he called Aaron back in with, 

“Do ya want a beer?”

“Sure,” Aaron replied making Robert jump not realising he had already been on his way to the kitchen to see if he could help when Robert had called.

They sat in near perfect silence as they both tucked into the food Robert had prepared for them. 

“So, are you actually gonna come to bed with me tonight?” Robert asked across the kitchen table when he’d nearly cleared his plate, trying but failing to stop the jealously in his voice. 

Aarons eyes shot up to meet Roberts and smiling awkwardly.

“Yeah sorry about that, she, we just feel asleep.”

“Well I missed my snuggles,” Robert pouted his earlier frustration forgotten.

“You did did ya?” Aaron grinned. 

“Yeah all alone in that big bed.”

“Oh really, you spent the whole night upstairs then?” Aaron smirked knowing full well Robert had slept downstairs with Bonnie curled up on his lap.

Robert struggled to come up with a lie, a first for him but thankfully a bark interrupted them and Robert sighed with relief, grateful for Bonnie in that moment but his fondness was once again shattered as he watched Aaron in horror.

“Aaron!” Robert cried as he watched Aaron place he plate on the floor for Bonnie to lick clean, forgetting that he had practically done the same the night before.

“Do you know how unhygienic that is?”

“Keep ya hair on old man I'll wash it,” Aaron laughed.

“Old man!” 

Robert stood from the table his chair scraping along the floor, he had tried to be civil, to get back to normal but once again the damn dog was causing them to bicker. 

“Oh come on Robert don’t be like that,” Aaron groaned as he saw the look of contempt on Roberts face. 

“Keep digging Livesy,” Robert warned, snatching his plate up from the table and dropping it in the sink leaving it there for Aaron to wash up.

“And she goes Aaron, tomorrow, no exceptions,” Robert added as he stomped up the stairs, only this time it wasn’t long before he heard Aarons footsteps on the landing.

“Can I come in?” he asked through the gap in the door.

“Be my guest,” Robert grunted.

“Come on Rob I don’t wanna fight,” Aaron pleaded, making Robert sigh because that’s the last thing he wanted.

“Me neither.” 

Aaron crossed to where Robert was sat on the best and straddled him wrapping his arms around his neck as Robert automatically grabbed his waist sighing again.

“I’ve missed you.”

“I haven’t been anywhere ya daft sod,” Aaron chuckled. 

“Feels like it,” Robert whispered. 

“Hey,” Aaron said rubbing his nose lightly against Roberts,

“I’m here okay.”

“Okay,” Robert gave him a sad smile and pulled him in closer just to be sure. 

“And if you hate her that much I really will talk to Paddy tomorrow.”

“I knew you didn’t call Paddy today and I don’t….” Robert started but he knew if he said he didn’t hate her than Aaron would keep on at him until he agreed to let her stay. 

Aaron looked at Robert, his lip between his teeth, he knew she was growing on him, no he just had to prove to Robert she wouldn’t come between them. So he nuzzled into Roberts neck, kissing the soft flesh there eliciting a low groan from Robert.

“I definitely missed that last night,” Robert groaned causing Aaron to suck a little harder, his hands now roaming over Roberts broad shoulders as Roberts cupped his backside. 

Just before clothing started to be removed they both stopped as they heard a loud yap from down the stairs. The yap was shortly followed by a howl which grew louder to the point Aaron couldn’t ignore it anymore and pulled away from Roberts neck, shifting in his lap.

“Don’t you dare Aaron,” Robert cried.

“But….”

“If you go downstairs you can stay there,” Robert warned as he watched the turmoil in Aaron, the battle of his emotions laid bare across his face.

“Fine,” he huffed, climbing from Robert, crossing his arms and laying back on the bed, his body tense with the need to go downstairs to check on Bonnie.

Robert crawled up the bed to lay next to him, running his hand up Aarons arm but he just shrugged it off.

“You’re not gonna relax are you?”

“No,” Aaron grumbled his arms firmly across his chest, a barrier to stop Robert from getting near him.

“Go,” Robert sighed knowing Aaron wouldn’t settle until he knew Bonnie was alright and the noise was starting to get to him too not that he would ever admit it.

Aaron looked at Robert unwilling to believe Robert would let him go so easily.

“Go on Aaron, we both know you want to.” 

“Rob…”

“Don’t Aaron just go,” Robert said sadly, resigned to the fact that this was what life would be like if Bonnie stayed with them, always having to fight for Aarons attention. 

He couldn’t quiet comprehend the fact that he was jealous of a dog.

Without another word Aaron climbed out of bed and crossed the room, with his hand on the door he looked back and whispered back at Robert,

“Thank you,” earning him a sad smile in return.

*

“Well,” Robert asked when Aaron finally returned half an hour later. 

“She’s fine, just a little scared that’s all but she’s settled on the sofa now.”

Robert rolled his eyes, a trick he’d learnt from Aaron in the time they had been together.

“Do I have your attention now?” Robert smirked as Aaron climbed back in bed, his hand skimming up Aarons thigh.

“Not tonight Rob I’m knackered.”

“You’re joking right?” Robert exclaimed.

“I’m not actually, Bonnie had me running circles up at the cricket pavilion all afternoon.” Aaron admitted sheepishly.

“Charming.”

“Come on Rob.” Aaron said snaking his arms around Roberts middle.

“Forget it, night Aaron,” Robert grumbled turning on his side, away from Aaron, a little hurt from his rejection.

The howling had started up again pretty much as soon as Aaron shut his eyes. Robert laid there, his bad mood getting worse as he listened to the cry traveling up the stairs. He tossed and turned but it was no use, Bonnie wasn’t letting up and Aaron was oblivious. Eventually after what felt like hours the sound ceased and he managed to shut his eyes briefly before it started up again. Robert rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus on the green light across the room.

 **2.55am**

Great he thought as he turned slightly noting Aaron was still fast asleep. He thought about shoving Aaron awake but didn’t have the heart instead he threw the cover back and climbed out of bed himself. 

“Hey, hey,” he whispered in the dark he wanted to be angry seen as though she had kept him up half the night but there was just something about the way she came rushing over to him after he’d opened the door that pulled on his heart strings.

As she looked up at him her tail wagging, he wondered what had happened in her short life to cause her hate being left alone and if he didn’t know better Robert was starting to fall for those big brown eyes. 

“Sshh, you’re alright,” he reassured her in what he hoped was a soothing tone. 

He must have done something right because as soon as he began stroking her the whimpering softened and stopped already after just a few minutes.

“What are we gonna do with you?” Robert sighed. 

After ten minutes she seemed satisfied enough to be left alone so he carefully pulled his hand away and headed back to bed hopefully to finally get some sleep. 

*

Aaron woke early and with Robert still sleeping he decided to make up for the last few days and make Robert breakfast in bed. He pulled on his sweats and headed out the room not bothering to close the door.

“Hey girl,” he said and was greeted with a yap and a wag of the tail.

“Let’s make Daddy some breakfast shall we.”

He filled Bonnies food bowl and as she was tucking into her breakfast he clicked the kettle on and set about making Robert a bacon sarnie. He was too engrossed in his task to realise when Bonnie slipped out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 

“Ummm,” Robert groaned as he felt Aarons tongue lick across the arch of his foot.

“Feeling kinky are we Livesy?” Robert asked his eyes still heavy with sleep.

“Say something?” Aaron called as his came through the door carrying Roberts breakfast. 

“What the hell?” 

Robert sat up and pulled the cover back.

“Eewww” he cried as he quickly wiped his foot over the bed sheet to get rid of the dog salver silently cursing himself because now he'd have to change the bed sheets.

“Aaron get that thing out of here.” 

But Aaron wasn't listening he was too busy laughing. Robert scrambled from the bed; he needed a shower, now. He pushed passed Aaron in the doorway hopping slightly, and headed to the bathroom but Aarons voice stopped him in the hallway. 

“Rob,” Aaron called stifling a laugh.

“Oh come on Robert even you’ve got to admit that was quite funny.”

“What waking up to dog slaver all over me, I don’t think so and anyway how the hell did she get upstairs in the first place?”

Aarons heart skipped a beat because he’d done it again, called her she instead of it or that and he hoped that even after the latest incident he was starting to warm to the idea of her living with them.

“Must have left the door open when I was making you this,” Aaron indicated the tray he was holding.

Roberts face soften as he took in the breakfast he’d missed in his haste to cleanse himself of drool. 

“For me?” Robert asked in disbelief.

Aaron nodded making Robert smiled as he watched the blood flush under Aarons cheeks.

“Why Livesy, it’s like you care,” Robert smirked.

“I can always feed it to Bonnie.”

“You wouldn’t,” Robert dared. 

“Try me,” Aaron grinned before whistling calling for Bonnie who appeared by his side almost instantly. 

“Aaron!” Robert scolded stepping forward and grabbing his sandwich shoving it in his mouth before Aaron even had a chance to move.

“Oi!”

“Well its mine isn’t it,” Robert mumbled around his breakfast.

“Attractive,” Aaron laughed. 

“Very,” Robert kissed Aarons cheek he half eaten sandwich in one hand, the other hand coming up to cup Aarons face.

“Thanks but I have to shower now,” indicating his saliva soaked foot, 

“Or I’ll be late.”

“I’ll just drink this then shall I?” Aaron said indicating the cup of coffee still on the tray.

“Nope,” Robert snorted as he grabbed the mug and turning towards the bathroom once again, giving Aaron a little wiggle of his bare arse before kicking the door shut with his foot, leaving Aaron in stitches with Bonnie looking up at him like he was crazy.

“Come on,” he smiled down at the big brown eyes,

“S’pose we should get ready too.”

Robert was still in good spirits despite the bedroom mishap as he came down the stairs suited and booted ready for the day ahead. He rinsed his coffee mug in the sink and giving Aaron a kiss goodbye he grabbed his bag and headed for the door. 

“We’ll see you after work,” Aaron called after him cringing when he realised what he said.

Roberts hand froze on the front door. He spun around and headed back into the kitchen. 

“You said you’d talk to Paddy remember.”

“Yeah and I will but he won’t find her a home right away will he?”

He knew Aaron was right but the longer she stayed the harder it would be for Aaron, and him, not that he’d ever admit it, to say goodbye.

“One more night Aaron that’s it,” Robert said giving in.

Aaron smiled at the small victory and wrapped his arms around Roberts neck pulling him down so their lips to meet, his tongue pushing against Roberts lips, begging for entry.

“Aaron,” Robert breathed,

“I’m gonna be late.”

“You already are,” Aaron said nodding his head to the clock above the sink and as Robert followed his gaze he realised he was right.

“Fuck it!” Robert declared dropping his bag and grabbing hold of Aaron by the nape of his neck, he pulled his close and kissed him, their tongues fighting for dominance before Aaron pulled away biting his lip.

“Work now.”

“Spoilt sport,” Robert groaned but knew he was right. 

He picked up his bag, readjusted his trousers slightly and with one last lingering glance at Aaron he left for work with a smile on his face.

*

As Robert pushed open the front door that night he was once again he was greeted by rush of black, clawing at his legs. 

“Hello to you too,” he laughed scratching behind Bonnies ears earning him a happy yip.

“Robert,” Aaron called from the kitchen, his voice causing Robert to sigh and look down at Bonnie apologetically.

“I just can’t sorry,” he whispered at her before calling back,

“Who else?”

“Hi,” Aaron said as Roberts arms wrapped around his middle.

“Hi,” Robert returned with a peck on the cheek.

“You talk to Paddy yet?”

“Yep today,” Aaron said sadly.

“Spit it out,”

Aaron didn’t want to lie but he didn’t know what else to do, plus if Robert did question Paddy he could say he was talking about the her leg and the lump.

“If he can’t find a home for her, because,” he sniffed,

“Because of her condition.”

Robert eyed him suspiciously. 

“Go on,” he prompted.

“She might have to be put down.”

“Aaron,” Robert questioned sternly. 

“What it’s true ask him if ya don’t believe me,” Aaron cried, praying Robert wouldn’t call Paddy.

“She can’t stay Aaron,” Robert said sadly. 

“But she needs us Rob.”

“Why?” Robert asked.

“She just does okay,” Aaron growled, the noise causing Bonnie to produce a matching sound. 

They were silent for a few minutes before Robert asked the question he should have asked a few days ago. 

“Did she really follow you home?” 

“You actually believed that?”

“Come on Aaron I'm not stupid.” 

A guilty smile spreads across Aarons face, he knew Robert hadn’t believed him but it was the only thing he could think of to say at the time, knowing how much Robert hated dogs although that hatred he had seemed to have dissipated somewhat over the last few days. Sure he still got irritated but he'd definitely warmed up to Bonnie, more than Aaron had hoped for actually.

“I nearly ran her over,” Aaron began offering Robert a beer. 

“Aaron,” Robert breathed, he didn’t know what he would do if anything bad happened to Aaron. 

“She just ran out and I had to swerve to avoid her,” he ignored the worry on Roberts face and carried on,

“She was so scared Robert it took me ages to get her to trust me enough to see if she was hurt.” 

“And was she?” Robert asked looking down at guiltily at Bonnie.

“No just shaken, I managed to get her in the truck before, before…..” 

“Before what Aaron?” Robert began to panic as he watched Aarons fists clench, his knuckles turning white, much like they had done that day on the steering wheel.

“I got her in the truck before two scallies,” Aaron snorted, it wasn’t too long ago that people had used that word to describe him,

“Came looking for her, you saw her that night and that was after Paddy had cleaned her up, she was so scared Robert, I couldn’t let them take her back, she’d be dead by now.”

“What did you do?” Robert couldn’t help the panic in his voice; he knew how volatile Aaron could be.

“Nothing,” the reply earning him a sigh of relief from his boyfriend,

“Oh believe me I wanted to smash their eds in but I didn’t.”

“I’m glad.”

Silence stretched out between them until Aaron couldn’t stand it and cried,

“I couldn't just leave her could I?” 

“Suppose not,” Robert mumbled before smiling across at his boyfriend. 

Aaron would have risked his life to save Bonnies, Robert was sure of that. One of the reasons he'd fallen for Aaron was his ability to love fiercely, he was loyal, to a fault sometimes but that's what made him such a good person. If Aaron Livesy loved you, you knew about it and he, Robert Jacob Sugden, was one of the lucky ones because for some reason the man stood in front of him, the beautiful, strong, brave, selfless man stood in front of him loved him. Robert didn't tell Aaron often enough that he loved him, just took it for granted that Aaron knew how he felt but after hearing that story he wanted to let him know how much he loved him. 

“I fucking love you,” Robert announced. 

Aaron eyed him curiously wondering what he wanted. He knew Robert loved him, but for Robert to actually say it without being promoted meant he either wanted something or that he felt overwhelmed and Aaron wasn't sure which.

“I love you too.” 

“I don't tell you enough,” Robert said as Aaron shook his head in agreement.

“You saved her, she's lucky you were there.” 

“I'm sure...” Aaron started before looking up at Robert both of them bursting into laughter because they both knew what Aaron was about to say and they both knew if it had been Robert in that road that day Bonnie would probably still be stuck there.

Roberts laughter stopped abruptly when he thought back to that night and his behaviour when he'd come home, the guilt coursing through him making him feel a little queasy. 

“And I had to go shouting me big mouth off dint I,” he cried recalling Bonnies reaction to him that night after she’d made a move to approach him.

“It's not your fault Robert and besides she likes you now,” Aaron laughed indicating to Bonnie who was patiently sat in front of Robert wagging her tail waiting for his attention. 

“Can we….she come to bed with us tonight?” Aaron asked anxiously.

Robert let of a long breath through his nose,

“Suppose one night won't hurt.”

Aaron smiled at Robert making Roberts heart skip a beat, it was the smile Aaron saved for when they were alone; a smile that meant he felt loved, safe and secure it was also the same smile he used when he knew he'd managed to wind Robert around his little finger. He crossed the short distance between them and wrapped his arms around Roberts neck peppering small kisses across his jaw and breathing, 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Aaron,” Robert warned,

“Just one night.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Aaron chuckled.

“Come on you, sofa now.” Robert commanded.

“Oh really,” Aaron pulled back, raising his eyebrows at Robert.

“Yeah Game of Thrones is about to start,” he said with a childish grin.

“Jeez way to make a guy feel special eh?”

“Like you did last night ya mean?” Robert said seriously before his face broke into a grin and he winked at Aaron.

“Snuggle?” Robert called behind him as he took his beer and his canine follower into the living room.

“Snuggle,” Aaron nodded and grabbing the rest of the six pack he followed Robert and Bonnie into the living room where the three of them, much to Roberts protests, snuggled up on the sofa just in time for the golden crown to appear on the screen. 

Sixty minutes later, Robert swore under his breath, he couldn't believe he'd have to wait another week to find out what had happened to Arya! He knew Aaron was falling to sleep from the sound of his shallow breaths and he really didn't fancy another night on the sofa so he pressed his lips into Aaron skin just below his earlobe and whispered,

“Come on sleepy head, let's get you to bed.” 

“Uummm,” Aaron groaned unwilling to open his eyes, 

“But I'm comfy.” 

“Yeah well I'm not,” Robert complained softy, he'd begun to lose all feeling in his left arm somewhere around the three advert break and Bonnie had had her paw pressed on his thigh for so long he was starting to get pins and needles in his foot. 

“Bed,” Robert said sternly. 

“What about Bonnie?” 

“Aaron.” 

“You promised,” Aaron protested.

“I did no such thing.”

“You practically did,” Aaron grumbled but made no attempt to get up letting Robert know he wasn’t really mad.

“Aaron you really want her in bed with us?”

Aaron thought about it for a second before he answered,

“I always slept better when Clyde was there.” 

“But...” was all Robert could manage.

“What?” Aaron asked quietly. 

“I thought I helped,” Robert mumbled a little hurt at Aarons thoughtless words.

“You do,” Aaron reassured him as he sat up entangling his legs with Roberts, leaning down to tickle Bonnie behind her ears.

“But you'd rather have her?” Robert couldn't help the anger in his voice, his irrational jealously creeping to the surface once again.

“Are you actually jealous?” Aaron laughed which only added fuel to Roberts already burning rage.

“Why the hell shouldn't I be, she's had more of your attention in the past three days then I have, you even...”

“Oh for God’s sake was I tired Rob.” 

“But you've never....”

Robert was right, when it came to them, after everything they fought through to be together Aaron never said no, well that was until last night.

“I'm sorry,” Aaron offered, knowing it wasn’t enough. 

“I don't want an apology Aaron I want you.” 

And without another word Robert untangled himself from Aaron and started off up the stairs. He’d gotten half way when he heard the creak of the first step indicating Aaron was right behind him.

“I'm not in the mood Aaron,” Robert huffed as he pushed open their bedroom door, Bonnie instantly taking advantage of the gap and jumping straight onto the bed.

“Aaron,” Robert cried.

“She isn't hurting anyone is she?”

Robert spun around and looked at Aaron in disbelief because no matter how hard he tried to like her and despite everything he did like, she was the one coming in between them.

“Sorry,” Aaron mumbled,

“It won't always be like this, she'll be better when she's settled.”

“Can we talk about this, her,” Robert corrected himself, 

“Tomorrow please.”

“Robert,” Aaron pleaded knowing they needed to talk about it now. 

“Look Aaron I know you love her okay I could tell from the moment you lied about her following you home.” 

“But...” 

“But I just can't.”

“Can't or won't?” 

“I don't know Aaron, it's been just us for so long and I like that don't you?”

“Yes you know I do.” 

“Well…..” Robert said pointing to Bonnie.

“Well what Robert she's a dog, mine, yours, ours.”

“I don't even like dogs Aaron.” 

“I know but she likes you.”

“That's not the point,” Robert groaned pushing a hand through his hair, getting more and more frustrated by the second. 

As if Bonnie could sense the tension between them she whimpered causing them both to turn towards her.

“Hey girl it's alright,” Aaron reassured her, both hands behind her ears, rubbing in circles, a trick Paddy had taught him many moons ago.

Roberts anger began to soften as he watched Aaron settle Bonnie he knew he was being stupid but he couldn't help how he felt. He stripped the rest of his clothes and climbed into bed, hoping Aaron would choose to join him even if it meant Bonnie coming in as well.

“You coming?” Robert asked softly when Aaron hadn't made a move to undress. 

“You want me to?”

“Always,” Robert whispered tired of arguing. 

“We have to talk about this Robert.” 

“Tomorrow okay,” Robert yawned as he wrapped his arms around Aaron and pulled him in close, Aaron the little spoon and apparently also the big one, for Bonnie anyway.

“Tomorrow.”

Aaron didn't know what tomorrow would bring for the three of them, the last thing he wanted to do was lose Robert but even after just a few days he also knew he didn't want to let Bonnie go either. 

*

The following morning Robert was up before Aaron and as he headed downstairs he didn’t know what today would bring, could he learn to love Bonnie like Aaron did?

After finishing his breakfast he rushed upstairs to brush his teeth and not wanting to leave without saying goodbye he crawled back into bed to place a kiss between Aarons shoulder blades and whispered,

“See ya tonight,” earning him a groan from the two of them.

For the rest of the day Robert couldn’t get the picture of Aaron and Bonnie laid peacefully in bed off his mind and his thoughts had turned to what decision their inevitable talk would lead to. He really had warmed to the idea of having Bonnie in their home but no matter how hard he tried not to be he was still a little jealous of her. He knew he shouldn't be she was a scared lost puppy that Aaron had fallen for, a little like Robert in fact, the thought making him laugh out loud. Maybe that was the problem, Robert had been lost before Aaron, just like Bonnie was, but with Aarons love he'd been able to find his way back, back to Emmerdale, back to his family, back to love, real love. How could he deny anyone the chance of being loved by Aaron Livesy, the boy whose love had saved him. And maybe just maybe he could love her too. By the time he was on his way home his mind was made up, he'd tell Aaron if he wanted Bonnie to stay with them he wouldn't stand in the way. 

After another long day Robert opened the front door but when he hadn’t been greeted with a boisterous jump or even a yelp, traits he’d become so familiar other the past few nights that their absence was unsettling, he questioned Aaron as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

“Where is she then?” he asked trying to keep his tone as neutral as possible.

Aaron had his back to him as he sniffed,

“Paddys,” and then, 

“Injection,” wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

“What! No!” Robert called dropping his bag and jacket where he stood, they hadn’t even talked about it yet, Aaron was obviously crying and he couldn’t bear to lose Aaron because he was afraid to let someone else into their lives, he had to fix this. 

And before Aaron could say anything else Robert was running out the door and up the hill towards Smithy Cottage. 

“Robert,” Paddy cried as Robert crashed through the door of the surgery. 

“Where is she?” Robert heaved his hand clutching his chest in an attempt to catch his breath.

“Who?”

“The dog Paddy Aaron said….” 

“Bonnie?”

“Yes Bonnie,” Robert panted.

Paddy laughed and Robert looked at him like he'd gone mad.

“Bonnies fine Robert. He just brought her in for a check-up,” looking over his shoulder to

Aaron who was now stood behind Robert. 

Robert whipped around the panic he felt earlier draining from his face slowly being replaced by annoyance. 

“Aaron?” Robert questioned.

“Sorry,” Aaron mumbled guiltily.

Unbeknownst to Robert Aaron had actually been preparing their tea and the tears had been caused by the onions he’d been chopping, not Bonnies untimely ending has Robert had suspected. 

“I didn’t mean to make you think…..But look how you reacted you care about her too.”

And he couldn't argue with that, Bonnie in just a few short days even though it pained him to admit it she had become part of their family.

“Fine I’ll admit she’s grown on me,” Robert confessed earning him a big grin from Aaron. 

“Come on ya muppet, she’ll be home tomorrow so let Paddy get back to work will ya,” Aaron said nodding towards the pile of papers on Paddys desk.

“Can…” Robert started looking between Aaron and Paddy.

“Go on go through,” Paddy said without looking up from his paperwork, a smile on his face.

Robert grabbed Aarons hand and pulled him into the surgery.

“What’s the matter with her?” Robert queried.

“When Paddy examined her he noticed a small lump.”

“A lump?” Robert exclaimed.

“Nothing to worry about but Paddy thought it was best to sort it just to be on the safe side, plus she needed to injections, vaccines and that.”

“Where is she?” Robert asked Aaron but then he could see her. 

“Is she okay? Why is she in a cage with that on her head?” 

“It’s to protect her, so she can’t lick at her stitches and cause an infection,” Aaron informed Robert, proud of his veterinary knowledge.

Robert was impressed Aaron actually knew the answer, perhaps he’d learnt a thing or two hanging around a vet when he was younger.

“Clyde had one just like it once,” Aaron said sadly.

“Hey,” Robert said pulling him into his side. 

“I’m sorry about Clyde, but we’ve got her now haven’t we,” Robert nudged him. 

“Can she really stay Robert?”

“Aaron, as much as I hate dogs, you love her and I love you.”

Aaron turned to Robert chewing on his lip because Robert had said it again.

“Wow, twice in two days Sugden, you going soft in ya old age and that’s not really an answer is it?”

“Yes Aaron, she can stay, but…..”

“What now?”

Robert leaned in close so Paddy wouldn’t hear what he was about to say,

“If she’s staying here for the night, that means we have one last night of freedom and I reckon we need to make up for some lost time don’t you,” winking as he pulled away.

“What are we waiting for then?” Aaron laughed his face a little flushed, grabbing hold of Roberts hand and dragging him home for their last night together before they officially became _parents_.

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback means the world so let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
